Dancing through life
by phansieonthebarricade
Summary: When Teegan comes over from Ireland, she would never expect to find her best friend, but when the strike happens, whatt will happen to their friendship?
1. We'll be together

**A/n Yes my first post! I am honestly soo excited! The cast is Original Broadway Cast except for Kloppman, Race, Mr. Wiesel, and the Delancy Bros. Smiles is in a wheelchair.**

**We'll be together**

**Smiles POV **

As I wheeled through the city all me thoughts were focused on findin' me friend Spot. Hello! My name is Smiles although it's really Teegan & me best friend is

Patrick "Spot" Colon. I am from Dublin, Irelan'. I was going down the streets of New York when suddenly I bump into Jack Kelly de Manhattan leader. I have a

picture of Spot even though it's pretty worn. I ask this "Jack Kelly" if he knew Spot Colon and he said he did and he was in Brooklyn naught in Manhattan. I ask if

there was anywhere I could stay and he said the lodgin' huis naught far from 'ere. We get going to his place and he asks why I have the set of wheels. I said that

I was in a carriage acciden' when I was a wee lassie. We finally get to the Lodgin' huis and I see the house keeper and he reminds me of me Athair (_father) _in a

weird way. I sign in and we figure out how de 'ell to get me the stairs. I suggest that Jack carries me up de 'airs and that Kloppman carries da chair and we put

me in the damn thing once up da stairs. They say well that works out. We finally get up the damn 'airs and I see de newsies who are hootin' and hollarin'. Jack get

them to shut up and we get along with de meet an' greet. I see a boy who name is Crutchie and I know we will be friends. We get done with meeting everyone

and I get shown to me bed and the rules. Race teaches me how ta play pokah. We get lights out and I fall asleep.

**BTW All the chapter titles are songs from different musicals. So besides R+R what is this chapter's title from? **


	2. What is this feeling?

**What is this feeling?**

**So the musical was Wicked! BTW that's a good musical. So my fanfic is rated T because of language, violence and Smiles back story is dark and scary. Sooo yeah and it switches POVs each chapter.**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN SMILES. I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES.**

**Crutchie's POV**

As Kloppman wakes me up, I'se see Smiles and go ta greet 'er. I gets dressed and get ready ta go to da where we git our papes. We walks over to da nuns cart and gets some food. We then go over to where we gets our papes. I let Smiles cut in da line ta get 'er papes. She gets 50 papes and go ta read them. We are all stunned by how many papes she gets but she says she was a newsies in 'er past. She finally wheels over to where Jack is stand with da new kid. I instantly go ta greet them and I 'ear that the little kids name is Les and the older kids name is Davey. We gets off selling. I take Smiles and Jack takes Davey and Les. I see Smiles conjure up da "I need a doctor so I can survive" look and she gets a coin. "Ey Crutchie look I get a coin!" she says. She make me holds on ta it. We'se go ta Tibbys and get luch. We go back to da lodging house. Race plays pokah and wins and so Smiles slaps 'im and says that she's Irish and so she 'as a temper.


	3. A New Argentina

**Chapter three**

**A new Argentina**

Jacks Pov

Ise git to da distribution centah and Kid Blink says they've jacked up da price, 60 cent per a hundred. I'se git up there and ask weasel why da jack-up and he replies with a smart ass answer. I says if we don't sell papes no one sells papes. David says yeah like a strike and yes likes a strike. I run up to the world to da headline board and put strike when a pretty lady comes up and asks about da strike. Her names is Kathrine Plumber and shes into da strike. Me, Davey, Boots and Smiles all got ta Brooklyn to ask Spot ta join da strike. We git ta Brooklyn and Spot notices Smiles early on. Once he says he can't join da strike, Smiles rolls up and asks him, "What about far me?". Spot looks weird but I'se can't blame him. He asks her ta sing and she sings this really pretty sang about roses. He knows it is her and they hug and Smiles starts cryin'. She says goodbye ta Spot and goes back 'hatten with us. We tell everyone the news and Davey starts tellin' people ta seize da day. We storm da gates and that's when everything goes wrong.

**MWHAHAHA **


	4. Home

**Chapter 4 **

**Home**

**I am soo excited! I am auditioning for Peter Pan :). The show was Evita. **

Jacks POV

_Last chapter _

_. She says goodbye ta Spot and goes back 'hatten with us. We tell everyone the news and Davey starts tellin' people ta seize da day. We storm da gates and that's when everything goes wrong. _

I'se am running and ripping up news papes when Davey yells da bulls are 'ere. I run as fast as me feets can take me and get out of the way before I'se Crutchie getting

hurt and Smiles goes in front of him ta take da punch. She says take me instead and Crutchie screams, "Oh hell to da no!" De Delancy's takes both of them any ways

and I run as fast as I can to catch up to the others. "Wheres Smiles and Crutchie?", Davey asks. I told them the story and I get David and Boots ta go with me ta

Brooklyn. I go up ta Spot's tower and tell him what happened and he joined da strike. I'se take Davey to da refuge with me and see Smiles and Cructhie and they

don't want out. Smiles gives me something ta give ta Spot and says good bye. I'se go to da lodgin' house and I cant sleep so I'se go up on the roof and yell at my

self far not takin' Smiles place and falls asleep.


	5. Skid Row

**Chapter 5**

**Skid Row. **

**I don't feel bad for taking both Smiles and Crutchie away to the refuge. **

**KnightNight7203: We will get to Smiles backstory in later chaps **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SMILES. I DON'T OWN NEWSIES OR SPEAKER. NEWSIES BELONG TO DISNEY, SPEAKER BELONGS TO MY FRIEND.**

Spots POV

We's went ta Manhatten to help with da strike and we finds dat we's made da front page of da Sun. Some gal named Speaker was dere from Queens and is da messenger far da rest of da boughs. Afta we plan a rally at Ivrin' 'all, Jackie gives me a note froms Smiles. It says:

_Dear Patrick,_

_I am going to owe you one but can you please help me to escape the refuge. Crutchie says Hi too. And one more thing, I may be a little bit in love with you._

_-Smiles_

I start cryin' and get me boiys ta git Smiles and send 'er to da Brooklyn lodgin' house.

**Four hours later …**

Finally Smiles arrives out a breath and with all my boiys with 'er. I run and hug 'er with all my strength and Ms. K comes down and signs 'er in and lets 'er stay the

night. We gets 'er filled in on everythin' and she asks if she can go to Medda's tomorrah. We say yes as long as someone walks youse there. She says good night and

goes ta sleep so we'se all do.


End file.
